


Day 8 - All Bets Are Off

by moonblossom



Series: Ty/Zane 30 Day OTP Challenge [8]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Banter, Bets, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm self-denial, Sex Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holding back an orgasm? Easiest bet Ty's ever agreed to.</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://wintergrey.dreamwidth.org/15168.html">Day 8: Making bets</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 8 - All Bets Are Off

Ty groaned, writhing against the sheets. He was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and his cock was heavy and leaking steadily against his stomach. His whole body felt like a rubber band that had been pulled taut, and he was desperate to let go, but he persevered. Fingertips brushed over his prostate and he bucked again, biting the inside of his cheek and fighting back the orgasm threatening to overtake him.

Zane was settled at the foot of the bed, his stubbled cheek resting against Ty's leg, occasionally nipping and kissing at his thigh as he lazily thrust two fingers in and out of Ty's hole.

Why the hell had Ty agreed to this dumb bet? He closed his eyes and grit his teeth, trying to think of anything other than the overwhelming heat radiating out from his groin. Of course, the only thing he was able to bring to mind was the conversation that led to this mess.

_Zane's voice was husky and playful as he pressed himself up against Ty's back. "I bet I can make you come."_

_Ty had just laughed at that. "You say that like it's difficult for you."_

_"Mm, have you ever actively tried **not** having an orgasm? I bet you can't do it."_

_Ty shrugged. He'd never tried, but he had excellent self-control and a pretty fantastic mastery of his own body. Denying himself an orgasm didn't sound difficult at all. "You're on."_

_"Fine. I can't come until you do." Zane grinned playfully, as if he fully expected them both to be climaxing within minutes._

And now, here he was nearly two hours later, covered in sweat, trembling, heart ringing in his ears. A steady flow of pre-come leaked from his aching cock onto his body, but so far he'd managed to hold back. The urge to let go and just come all over himself was nearly overpowering, but the urge to prove Zane wrong was equally forceful.

Ty clutched the sheets in his hands, grabbing fistfuls of soft fabric in an attempt to keep his hands off himself. He was panting now, his breath coming sharp, erratic bursts as Zane continued slowly running the pads of his fingers over Ty's prostate, occasionally dragging his lips up and down the length of Ty's cock.

Zane got to the head and flicked his tongue over the slit, lapping up the fluid there, and Ty keened, digging his heels into the mattress. He felt the tension of impending orgasm flare in his belly and squeezed his eyes shut, blocking as much as he could out of his head and counting backwards from one hundred.

He'd nearly made it when Zane engulfed him, swallowing him down into the back of his throat. Ty cried out sharply. His entire body was tingling now, somehow feverish and freezing all at the same time. His balls were drawn up against his body, almost painfully tight, and he realised he was nearly hyperventilating, sucking in shallow little gasping breaths. His vision was blurry and his ears were filled with a roaring, rushing sound that blocked everything else out.

Slowly, Zane sat up, letting Ty's cock slide out from between his lips. He pulled his fingers out of Ty's asshole, leaving him feeling nearly heartbroken at the loss of contact.

"You okay, doll? We can stop if you need me to. You held out way longer than I expected."

Ty shook his head, trying to clear his ears. "Don't. Fucking. Stop." He managed to choke the words out, only realising then how dry his throat and tongue were. Zane scooted up to the top of the bed and magically produced a glass of water from somewhere, tipping it carefully to Ty's lips. The water was cool and comforting, and helped his throat but did nothing to calm the raging fire in the rest of his body. He whined, rolling his hips and curling his toes into the sheets.

"M'ready. Do your best, Lone Star." Ty's cocky words were ruined somewhat by the desperation in his voice, but Zane just kissed his lips gently before shuffling back down the bed. He kissed Ty's hip, and in Ty's overheated state even that gentle contact was almost too much. He trembled, cock twitching away from his body. Zane slicked his hand up with lube and wrapped it around the base of Ty's erection, the cool gel almost soothing. He hissed quietly as Zane started stroking him.

"C'mon, baby. Just let go." Zane's voice was quiet and gentle, and his free hand stroked up and down the length of Ty's thigh. "I've got you. We can stop now."

Ty just shook his head, his cheek rubbing against the soft cotton of the pillowcase. He braced his feet against the bed and thrust his hips up, fucking Zane's hand. How long they stayed like that, Ty wasn't sure. It could have been a few minutes; it could have been another hour. He'd lost all point of reference, his entire world narrowing down to the places where Zane's skin touched his. All he could think was _No. Don't come. Not yet. No.Don't.Not.Don'tcome.no._

And then Zane slipped two slick fingers back into Ty's hole, and the rubber band holding Ty's willpower together just snapped.

He slapped his hands down onto the mattress, hips jerking wildly. He felt Zane's teeth grazing his hip bone, Zane's knuckles rolling against the spot deep inside of him that was setting off sparks, the thumb of his other hand rolling over the head of Ty's cock. He felt as though he was being pulled up to the ceiling and down through the floor all at the same time. His body flushed hot and cold, waves running through his limbs like water. He couldn't see anything other than white, couldn't hear anything other than a steady whining noise.

The orgasm went on for hours. _Days. **Years**_. Ty climaxed violently, spurt after hot spurt of come coating his stomach, dripping down his cock and coating his pubic hair, sliding down his thighs. Zane pulled away as aftershocks ripped through his body, his legs twitching erratically. He sucked in breath after ragged breath, trying to calm the nearly-painful pounding in his chest.

He was vaguely aware of Zane carefully cleaning him off, stroking his arms and legs gently, murmuring unintelligible endearments. When the room finally stopped spinning, Ty rolled onto his side, facing Zane. His eyes took a moment to focus, but when they did, he was greeted with the sight of Zane smiling softly at him, dark eyes glittering with amusement and affection. Oddly, he looked relaxed and sated, not as aroused as Ty was expecting.

"Hey baby. You okay?"

Ty nodded. "Uh, shit. Yeah. Damn." His voice was still hoarse, and Zane sat up and reached for the water again.

"Come on, drink up. You need it."

Something about Zane's easy manner threw Ty off, and he remembered the last bit of their bet. He raised an eyebrow and poked Zane in the chest.

"You cheated, didn't you? You totally had an orgasm."

Zane pointedly stared at the ceiling, the tips of his ears turning pink.

"You ass. When?"

"Uh... the first time? Or the second?"

Ty groaned. The bastard had come _twice_ while he was suffering. He rapped Zane's sternum with his knuckles. "Pretty sure that's cheating. So I win."

Zane shrugged, his grin unrepentant as he turned back to Ty. "You just looked so fucking good, Ty. I couldn't help it. I'll make it up to you," he growled, his voice full of filthy promise.

Despite the utterly mind-blowing orgasm he'd just had, Ty's cock gave an interested little twitch. He groaned and rolled onto his back, all the muscles in his legs screaming in protest.

"Yeah, fine. Just... later. I think we both need a shower. And a nap."

Zane said nothing, and Ty turned to look at him. He had already nodded off, his face slack with peaceful sleep. Ty groaned and pulled the sheet up over them, curling up against his lover and closing his eyes.


End file.
